Una Tarde de Amor en el Zoològico Blue River
by AmparoDeGrandchester
Summary: Ahora les traigo otro fic que hice! esta historia está ligada al capítulo en el cual Candy y Terry se ven en el Zoológico Blue River, en donde se confiesan su amor con la ayuda de un amigo!. Espero les guste tanto como les gustó el otro, de verdad no tengo palabras para agradecerles sus tan lindas palabras y buenos deseos. Las quiero a todas! :D


Una tarde de amor en el Zoológico Blue River

_**Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Kyōko Mizuki y a Yumiko**_ _**Igarashi **_

Estaba Candy dirigiéndose al zoológico Blue River para ir a ver a su buen amigo Albert, que le había dicho que trabajaba ahí, se escapó un rato del colegio para ir a visitarlo.

Lo que no sabía Candy, es que había una personita en el Zoológico antes que ella, la cual también hablaba con Albert ya que se habían hecho muy amigos, nada mas ni nada menos que Terry Grandchester, estaban los dos en la cabaña en la cual Albert pasaba sus ratos libres conversando de una persona llena de pecas.

- Hay Albert! No se que hacer .. me trae con la cabeza para arriba, es tan dulce, tan inocente.. pero pareciera que no se da cuenta de lo que siento por ella y parece que ella me ve solo como un amigo.- Decía Terry con su ceño fruncido y preocupado ya que hace tiempo, en su corazón venía creciendo este hermoso sentimiento de amor hacía Candy .. pero al parecer ella no sentía nada por el.

-Terry, ¿Por qué no le dices tus sentimientos? , Abre tu corazón es probable que Candy también sienta lo mismo por ti!.- Decía Albert con una sonrisa en su rostro , ya que le daba risa ver a Terry, un joven tan decidido para la mayoría de las cosas , y ahora tenía un millón de dudas respecto al amor que Candy podría sentir por el - Abre tu corazón Terry! No dejes pasar el tiempo.

Con un suspiro - Albert no se.. y si no siente lo mismo ¿Qué hago? Me sentiré como un tonto!.- decía Terry verdaderamente preocupado y Albert que se reía por dentro, porque sabía los sentimientos que Candy tenía hacia el. Pero no se lo podía decir, debían descubrirlos ellos mismo.

- Mejor te cuento de la vez que Candy con una cuerda se pasó de su dormitorio al dormitorio de Hombres, jajajaja créeme era un verdadero mono! .- Decía Terry muerto de la risa al recordar como vio a Candy pasarse de un dormitorio a otro y ella ni siquiera sabía que el la había visto.

- Jajajajaa me lo imagino Terry, ¡me lo imagino!, jajaja.- Decía Albert también lleno de risas.

Candy que había llegado al Zoológico iba a la cabaña de Albert y antes de tocar la puerta siente la risa de Albert, pero también sintió otra risa que la conocía muy bien, y por un pequeño agujero en la puerta pudo ver que con Albert estaba Terry! Muy feliz , su cara era toda dulzura y felicidad, a Candy le latió el corazón desenfrenadamente al ver a Terry así.

Candy toca la puerta y dice – Albeeert soy yo Candy! ¿Puedo pasar?.-

- Adelante.- dijo Albert.

- Holaa Albert!.- Decía Candy con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero al ver a Terry se le borró y se puso muy nerviosa. – Hola .. Terry no sabía que estabas aquí

- Nombra al Diablo y aparecerá.- Decía Terry con una sonrisa de medio lado de lo mas hermosa, mirando a Albert de una manera cómplice.

- Jajaja Candy! Es que justo estábamos hablando de ti!.-

- ¿Supongo que mal?.- decía Candy con una sonrisa muy dulce

- Nada de eso.- Albert que decidió que era el momento justo para dejar a estos dos solos y así hablaran de sus sentimientos decidió irse. – Candy, Terry debo irme , debo trabajar los dejos solos, no peleen!.- Y antes de irse miró a Terry y le guiño un ojo, Terry comprendió de inmediato que significaba y le guiño su ojo también.

- Adiós Albert! Nos vemos otro día!.- Dijo Candy despidiéndose de Albert con la mano

-Claro, Adiós!.- y así salió Albert para dejar a estos tortolitos solos.

Terry que al verse con Candy solos, se puso nervioso y se fue a sentar a la pequeña mesa que ahí había y comenzó a tomar una taza de Té que tenía. Con la vista hacia abajo, porque no sabía como mirar a Candy ya que estaba sumamente nervioso por lo que le iba a decir.

Candy que estaba en las mismas, solo decide sentarse en la misma mesa con sus ojos hacia abajo, tampoco se atrevía a mirar a Terry a los ojos.

'' ¿Que pasa conmigo cuando estoy con Terry? , Solo escucho los latidos de mi corazón si supiera que me gusta.. Que me atrajo desde el primer momento que lo vi en el barco.. Pero ¿como decírselo? , y ¿si no siente lo mismo por mi?''

Todo eso pensaba Candy y de apoco se iba colocando sumamente roja al darse cuenta que estaba completamente enamorada de Terry.

Terry que notó el cambio de Actitud de Candy y vio como estaba de roja decidió ir a dar un paseo por el zoológico con ella. Se levantó y al hacer ruido, Candy levanta la vista y ve que no esta sentado, se da vuelta y lo ve parado con la puerta abierta sumamente guapo.

- ¿Quieres salir a pasear Candy?.- Le dijo con una sonrisa hermosa y llena de ternura.

- Claro Terry, me encantaría!

Y así los dos salieron , y recorrieron todo el zoológico, correteándose, molestándose, Terry haciendo rabiar a Candy diciéndole que era igual a esos monos que ahí habían. Hasta que en un momento Terry se perdió y Candy se asustó.

- ¿Adonde habrá ido Terry? Talvez se asustó adonde le iba a pegar..

- Pecosa! , ¿Quieres un dulce¡?.- Le decía Terry con sus manos llenas de dulces y una sonrisa de medio lado encantadora.

- Claro Terry! , pero estaba preocupada .. Pensé q te habías ido adonde te iba a pegar.

- Así que preocupada.. no pensé que te gustaba tanto Candy como para que te preocuparas tanto por mi.- le Dijo Terry con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

- Cállate Terry! Como dices esas cosas, eres imposible!.- Le dijo sacando su lengua, cosa que a Terry le causo más risa.

En un momento que estaban viendo los animales, no se dieron cuenta que estaban muy cerca, y Terry sin pensar le pasó un brazo por la cintura de Candy, los dos al darse cuenta, se separaron abruptamente y muy sonrojados,

se fueron a sentar a una banca que estaba ahí cerca.

- Que lindo día hace Pecosa. – le dijo a Candy mirándola muy intensamente, se había decidido, iba hacerle caso a Albert e iba abrir su corazón hacia su pecosa.

- Sí! Opino lo mismo, es lindo no estar en esa cárcel, con esa vieja cabeza dura!.- Decía Candy recordando como había llamado a la Hermana Gray, y le contó todo a Terry lo que había pasado y el problema que ella tuvo, por defender a Patty.

- Jajajajaja, esa vieja cabeza dura! , yo nunca dije una cosa así, señorita pecas.- le dijo Terry guiñándole un ojo.

- No te burles así! Estoy arrepentida de haberle dicho eso, si que se enojó conmigo! .- Aunque Candy trato de evitarlo se puso a reír con Terry recordando la cara de la Hermana Gray.

- Oye Candy.. .- le dijo Terry sumamente nervioso y jugando con sus manos. – Quiero decirte algo, que… hace días he querido hacerlo , pero no sé como.

- ¿Qué pasa Terry? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi.- dijo tomando su mano.

- Pecosa yo.. yo hace tiempo que vengo sintiendo cosas por ti, cosas muy fuerte en mi interior y que solo tu has logrado hacer que sienta , mi corazón late de una manera desbocada cuando te ve, soy tan feliz cuando estoy cerca de ti.. que.- Terry se calló no sabía como seguir.

Candy que no sabía que decir , su corazón iba galopando desenfrenadamente.. Terry le estaba diciendo que sentía cosas por ella! , pero tenía tanto miedo de enamorarse y perderlo.. como pasó con Anthony .. y sin darse cuenta el nombre de Anthony salió por su boca, haciendo que Terry se enfureciera.

- ¿Otra vez Anthony? , por Dios Candy! Se que te gustaba pero esta muerto! , olvídalo de una vez por todas! Esta muero!.- la furia y los celos lo cegaron, tenía tanta rabia, tanta pena porque aún Candy no olvidaba a ese jardinerito..

- Terry! Deja de decir esas cosas! Anthony fue una persona muy importante en mi vida! , no puedo olvidarlo ni menos de la forma que murió cayéndose de un caballo!, no puedo olvidarme de el! Lo quise mucho! ¿ Qué no lo entiendes?

- Lo único que puedo entender era que te estaba abriendo mi corazón y tu lo único que haces es nombrar a tu jardinero! , te amo Candy ¿es que acaso tu tampoco lo puedes entender?, ponte en mi lugar! Te amo como loco , desde la primera vez que te vi en ese barco! Te amo!

- Yo.. yo.. Terry… no se que decir.. Yo.. .- Candy estaba roja… su corazón latía cada vez mas Terry su adorado Terry le había dicho que la amaba.. y ella solo hacía pensar en Anthony, lágrimas comenzaron a caer en su cara.- Terry , para mi es difícil.. yo también siento cosas por ti.. Pero.. Pero no quiero perderte! ¿Entiendes? No quiero! Sería demasiado para mi, no quiero perderte como pasó con Anthony! .- Al darse cuenta de todo lo que dijo, se sintió tan avergonzada que se fue corriendo llorando , al último extremo del zoológico esperando que Terry no la siguiera.

Con un suspiro Terry se volvió a sentar en la banca – Dios Candy.. si también sientes cosas por mi.. Porque no podemos estar juntos, Dios te amo como loco… Candy... mi pecosa...

- Anda a buscarla.- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Terry al darse cuenta que era Albert lo mira y le dice.

- Seguí tu consejo y mira, resulta que también siente cosas por mi, pero no quiere olvidar al famoso Anthony , y tiene miedo a perderme.. si sigue pensando en el, si que me va a perder y yo no quiero irme de su lado.. Pero es tan difícil...

- Terry, Muchacho entiéndela.. Candy perdió un ser querido, no puedes pedirle q se olvide de el por completo, sería egoísta de tu parte, lo que puedes hacer es ir a buscarla y hacer que tu ocupes el resto de su corazón. No la pierdas por esta pelea.

-Tienes razón Albert.. la iré a buscar.-

Terry se paro y salió corriendo para encontrar a Candy, Albert al ver toda esta escena con una sonrisa solo dice – Hay estos muchachos.. se aman tanto y tantos problemas que hacen.. Ojala todo salga bien, y volvió a su trabajo.

- Candy! Candy ¿donde estás? Pecosa por favor perdóname! Fui un idiota, por favor no te alejes de mi te necesito!.- decía Terry desesperado buscando a Candy por todo el zoológico.

Candy que estaba llorando debajo de un árbol, al sentir la voz de Terry y lo que decía , su corazón no lo podía creer, a pesar de todo la siguió amando , pero era tanto el miedo a volver a perder a un ser querido que , no se quería arriesgar así que se levantó y se fue corriendo.

Pero al momento que se levantó siente unos brazos por detrás de su cintura y Terry, su Terry que le hablaba tiernamente cerca del oído le decía. – Por favor pecosa.. Perdóname, fui egoísta.. se que no puedo borrar el recuerdo de Anthony, pero déjame ocupar el resto de tu corazón, Dios Candy te amo como un loco… y créeme no me perderás jamás , por que yo tampoco quiero irme de tu lado, cuando no estoy contigo siento que algo me falta, mi pecosa por favor, no te alejes de mi..

¿Tenía piernas a esa altura? , sentir el susurro aterciopelado de Terry en su oreja, y diciéndole todas esas cosas maravillosas, solo fue capaz de entender una cosa, con el dolor de su corazón Anthony no estaba, pero estaba Terry, su Terry su aristócrata engreído que la amaba con todo su corazón y ella a el.

Así que lentamente se fue dando vuelta miró esos ojos que tanto amaba, esos ojos azules zafiros y le dice a su Terry.

- Terry … yo.. yo también te amo.- Le dijo sumamente avergonzada. - Siempre me gustaste.. Tal vez al principio me costó entenderlo, pero desde que te ví en ese barco , mi corazón late siempre, siempre que veo tus ojos haces que quede sin aire, yo.. yo también te amo, pero tengo miedo de separarnos.. no quiero vivir por eso de nuevo.. yo.. yo…- Se calló porque sintió los dedos de Terry en su boca.

- shhh.. Pecosa tranquila, escúchame y mírame bien nunca, nadie nos va a separar, porque te necesito en mi vida, eres parte de mi corazón, eres mi oxígeno para vivir, jamás podré dejarte mi bella pecosa.

Pronto Terry se fue acercando y posó sus labios en los labios de Candy, ella estaba tan sorprendida que no pasaba ningún pensamiento coherente en su cabeza, sólo sentía los maravillosos y sensuales labios de Terry en su boca.

- Abre la boca Candy, déjame entrar… déjame mostrarte todo lo que te amo. – Le dijo con la voz entrecortada por la pasión y el amor.

Y Candy así lo hizo, abrió su boca, con Terry no tenía miedo y así fue, Terry se volvió loco al sentir el contacto con la lengua de Candy, su boca sabía a fresas, estaba muerto de amor, y ese pequeño beso se fue transformando en uno que era solo pasión, los dos sentían sus lenguas maravillosamente, Candy que no sabía que estaba haciendo, solo seguía el ritmo de Terry y sabía que no quería parar que era lo mejor que le había pasado y lo mas maravilloso era que había pasado con Terry con su Terry.

Se fueron separando porque el aire fue faltando y delicadamente pero al mismo tiempo sensualmente , Terry le muerde el labio inferior a Candy , y la mira con una sonrisa de medio lado totalmente sexy que a Candy la dejó sin aire.

- Bueno mi pecosa… no sabía que eras tan fogosa he?.- Le dijo Terry burlonamente al haber estado tan sorprendido por la hermosa reacción de su Candy.

- Cállate Terry… yo.. yo no se que hice.. solo me deje llevar.. por ..por lo que siento. .- Dijo Candy con su cara totalmente sonrojada por la vergüenza de haber estado así con Terry

Terry que se da cuenta del estado de Candy , con su mano toma la barbilla de Candy y muy tiernamente la sube para poder mirar esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que lo hechizaron desde el principio y le dice.

- Pecosa.. te amo , nunca te avergüences por lo que hicimos.. por que lo hicimos con el corazón , te amo , te amo, eres la luz de mi vida Candy y así será por siempre. Así que quiero pedirte que seas mi novia.. ¿ quieres mi pecosa hermosa?

Candy que tenía sus ojos llorosos por las bellas palabras de su Terry , al escuchar que le pedía ser su novia, sus ojos mas se llenaron de lágrimas, ya que amaba a Terry con todo su corazón y no lo quería perder por lo que esto le llenaba de alegría.

Terry que se preocupó al ver a Candy así, y sin contestarle , la vuelve a tomar de la barbilla tiernamente y dándole un pequeño beso le vuelve a preguntar. – Candy… por favor se que no soy el mejor hombre.. que soy celoso y aprensivo pero trataré de cambiar por ti, pero se mi novia Candy.

- Si Terry, si quiero ser tu novia ahora y siempre! Te amo, mi engreído, te amo con toda el alma y no me quiero separar de ti, y me encanta como eres, con todos tus defectos yo te amo!.- le dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Terry para poder darle un profundo beso para así poder sellar su amor.

Terry se dio cuenta que debían parar las cosas, ya que Candy lo hacía ponerse como un loco y no quería dañar la reputación de Candy y su tierna inocencia por lo que lentamente y con sus respiraciones aceleradas se fue alejando de ella.

- Te amo mi pecosa, te amo como nunca esperé amar a alguien y nunca dejaré que te hagan daño.- Le dijo abrazándola muy tiernamente.

- Yo también te amo mi engreído, y tampoco dejaré que nos separen.

- Bueno Candy, así que yo tenía razón si que estabas loquita por mi he?.- le dijo con una sonrisa engreída y burlona de medio lado.

- Ja , ja , ja. Que chistoso Terry .. pero yo también te deje loco , asúmelo. – Le dijo sacándole la lengua ese típico gesto que Candy hací Terry le gustaba tanto.

- Bueno.. .- Le dijo abrazándola nuevamente y besando tiernamente sus labios. – Es cierto.. Desde el primer momento en que te ví me gustaste pequeña pecosa.

Los dos agarrados de la mano , se fueron a sentar debajo de la sombra de un árbol, a celebrar su tan grande y hermoso amor y a darse mas besos llenos de ternura. Pero tenían que irse ya, las hermanas iban a hacer su ronda y no podían dejar que los pillaran que no estaban en el Colegio, por lo que se pararon y se fueron corriendo, no sin antes decirle desde lejos a Albert, Adiós.

- Adiós Muchachos, vuelvan pronto!.- les gritó Albert , que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, por que había visto todo lo que sucedió y estaba sumamente feliz que estos dos enamorados se hayan declarado su amor.

Y así esos dos enamorados, se fueron tomados de la mano y con una sonrisa en sus rostros, diciéndole a todo el mundo lo felices que estaban y que su amor sería para siempre, porque un amor así no se volvería a encontrar. Y dejando atrás el zoológico Blue River que fue testigo de esta declaración de amor, se fueron directo al San Pablo para no ser pillados y así seguir con su amor para el resto de los días, sin importar lo que pasara en el mundo.

**FIN.**

A mis lindas amigas Rianne Black , a mi hermosa amiga Luca gracias por tus lindas palabras!, Delyblue, Ascella star, Saragranchester Gracias por tu bello comentario!, Roxi, gabyselenator, Bea tambièn gracias por tus palabras gracias por seguirme en esta ''aventura'' :P, Hillary tú fuiste uno de mis primeros comentarios fuiste muy linda, me alegro que te gustara! a Guest, gracias también por tu comentario!, Mimi tus palabras fueron muy amables! te lo agradezco saludos desde Chile! :D, Rgranchester gracias por tus palabras y espero que te guste este! Lachicaderosa linda gracias por tus palabras y buenas vibras n_n, Cyt Gracias linda por tu comentario!

Gracias de verdad, me han hecho sentir segura con esto… se los agradezco de todo, todo corazón! kwjtgwjkrntgkjwrngtjkwgt ya las quiero! n_n espero les guste esta historia!.

Saludos!


End file.
